


Камера, мотор, покажи яйца

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Vongue



Series: Special quest J2 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Fucking Machines, M/M, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Руководить порностудией совсем не так просто, как казалось.<br/>Примечание: Джеи, конечно, основали компанию «Bounty Boys», только она не совсем винодельня. Со всеми вытекающими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камера, мотор, покажи яйца

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Камера, мотор, покажи яйца"

Нанятый оператор — что за умница — читает мысли. Не зря Дженсен каждый раз выносит мозг себе, Джареду и тремстам тридцати претендентам на любую вакансию: работать в «Баунти Бразерс» хотят все, а стандарты Дженсена царапают звезды. Зато теперь они с Джаредом могут со спокойной душой отойти в сторону и любоваться идеальным механизмом, собранным собственными руками. То есть Дженсен — любуется. Джаред сопит как паровоз, блестит лбом, кусает покрасневшие губы и повторяет заевшей пластинкой:  
  
— Ему точно есть восемнадцать?  
  
Вопрос риторический, Дженсен не считает нужным на него отвечать.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — он небрежно сует руки в карманы, натягивая спереди ткань брюк, чтобы не выдать раньше времени, как сам наслаждается реакцией Джареда.   
  
Парень — копия Дженсена пятнадцатилетней давности — раскрывается для секс-машины с такой страстью, будто знать не знает о камерах, облизывающих выпуклыми глазами линз каждый дюйм его тела. Искусственный член мерно таранит блестящую дырку, рука тянется к сочащемуся смазкой члену и отдергивается, словно парень хочет растянуть удовольствие. Он точно сошел с обложки «Дней наших жизней», и как бы та серия роликов ни оскорбляла чувство прекрасного качеством съемки и отсутствием сюжета, Дженсен все равно с теплотой вспоминает первую совместную с Джаредом работу.   
  
Самый лучший, грязный, охуительный секс, который у него был за все время съемок в порно.  
  
Когда «двойник» явился на интервью, первой голову Дженсена прошила мысль, что, «Баунти», наконец, выбьет «Джуси Бойз» из топа порноиндустрии, а поклонники ранних работ Дженсена сотрут ладони в кровь. Вторая — что Джаред поедет крышей. Контракт лег перед мальчишкой, едва Дженсен заглянул в его удостоверение личности — проверить, не врет ли насчет возраста.  
  
Ямка между ключиц Джареда лоснится, грудь ходит ходуном. За линией камер ждут ассистенты с водой, халатами и смазкой, площадка стерильна, но Дженсен переводит глаза с актера на Джареда и обратно и почти чувствует тяжелый запах секса. Руководить порностудией совсем не так просто, как казалось. Джаред с усилием отрывает потемневший взгляд от площадки и нанизывает на него Дженсена, как бабочку на булавку. Зрачки расплескались на всю радужку, ему не нужно спрашивать, чтобы знать ответ: да, нарочно. Да, для тебя. Нравится?  
  
— Господи, — выдыхает Джаред, вытирая ладони об штаны. — Ты где его взял?  
  
Стоны мальчишки становятся выше, громче. Джаред не дожидается, пока тот кончит (без рук, клялся, что сможет, и пусть только попробует схалявить) — цепляет Дженсена за шлевку брюк, дергает и кивает в сторону выхода.  
  
Его хватает на то, чтобы дойти до кабинета одетым — трахаться прямо в коридоре на глазах подчиненных вдохновляюще, но не профессионально. Впрочем, оказавшись внутри, Джаред не тратится на раздевание: разворачивает Дженсена к себе спиной, распластывает грудью по двери. Голые ягодицы обжигает прохладный воздух; звукоизоляция и отсутствие нижнего белья — политика компании — как никогда (как всегда) кстати.   
  
— Хотел бы вставить мальчику сам? — мурлычет Дженсен, прогибаясь в пояснице, пока Джаред возится со смазкой.  
  
— Хочу, очень. Как раньше. Как всегда, представляешь? — Скользкие пальцы касаются входа, нетерпеливо толкаются внутрь. — Какой же ты охуенный, Дженс…  
  
— Был?  
  
— Придурок. Есть.  
  
Слова не срываются с языка, потому что Дженсена раскрывает горячей круглой головкой, растягивает толстым стволом, выбивая дыхание. Он мог бы съязвить о том, что съемка порнографии благоприятно сказывается на отношениях супружеских пар, но слишком хорошо от члена Джареда, слишком сладко от его жадных ладоней на спине, слишком глупо было бы — они не надоели друг другу за десять лет ебли на камеру, это ли не проверка временем? Они могли бы с тем же успехом открыть винодельню, и Дженсен так же стонал бы в руках Джареда среди деревянных бочек в погребе. Так же подавался бы навстречу, насаживался, дурея от ощущений, и хотел еще, еще — всегда.  
  
Надо привести себя в порядок, вернуться на площадку и поздравить новичка с дебютом — если есть, с чем поздравлять, но они так и стоят, привалившись к стене, перемазанные спермой, склеенные потом.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Джаред в плечо Дженсена. Кажется, он не собирается двигаться с места в ближайшую вечность.  
  
— Ты не благодарил меня за секс со времен съемок. Ностальгия, Падалеки?  
  
— Дикая, Эклз. «Камера, мотор, покажи яйца». Ты был как конфета, хотелось сожрать тебя целиком в один присест.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
— А сейчас хочется смаковать и чтобы не кончался. Я люблю тебя, знаешь?


End file.
